Just Another Day In North America
by thatmcrmykid
Summary: France is making lunch while Canada & America play Jenga. Kitchen accidents lead to family fun.


**Just Another Day In North America**

**Genre****:** Humor (or my attempt at it at least)

**Rating****:** K

**Pairings****:** FrUK, mainly because I'm using the FACE family.

**Warning****:** None, except the use of sink sprayers & the game Jenga, neither of which I don't believe existed when the AmeriBros were young. Lol. But I don't care. Very loosely based off of real life events. Nation names used in the narration, human names almost always used in the dialouge.

* * *

><p>It was a typical day in North America. Canada had a new game, and was playing with America at the kitchen table. Canada had his arms wrapped tightly around Kumajiro to keep the bear from knocking over the tower of wooden blocks like he had done the first few rounds. France was also in the kitchen, making lunch for when England got home while keeping an eye on the two young countries. America pulled a block out from the bottom of the stack on the table, and it fell over, clattering on the table and floor.<p>

"JENGAAA!", he screamed loudly and threw his fist into the air.

"You're not supposed to be proud of that, Al. If it falls over you lose!", Canada told him.

"Nuh-uh, Mattie! We're playing by Hero Rules! If you knock the wall down, you're a Hero and you win!", he replied.

"You just made that up.", Canada said into Kumajiro's fur, so no one heard him but the bear. America began to stack the pile of blocks back together.

"Who are you?", the polar bear asked his owner. Canada looked at him, puzzled as to why he didn't remember his name.

"I'm your owner, Canada!", he answered him.

Kumajiro simply replied, "Oh."

What if his bear was sick? He didn't want him to get sick like his kitten did! He never saw it again! Thinking about this caused Canada to get very upset, and tears filled his eyes. "Papa! I think something might be wrong with Kuma! He said he didn't know who I was!", he called to France. The nation looked away from the meal he was preparing, and began to try to reassure his son, but America interrupted him.

"Bears can't even talk, Mattie!"

Canada, who was visibly upset now, argued back, "H-he can too talk! You're just too loud to hear him!"

"No fighting, boys. Alfred, will you put the game away? Lunch is almost ready. Matthew, why don't you come help Papa with the final touches?", he asked them, preventing the fight from escalating. Both children voiced their compliance. Canada released Kumajiro and hopped down from the chair, while America started to throw the wood blocks haphazardly into the box.

Canada walked over to his father, who picked him up at placed him on the countertop next to the sink.

"Don't worry, Matthew, I'm sure Kuma is fine. He probably was just playing."

"Do you think so? I don't want him to get sick like my kitten did."

"I am one hundred percent sure, _mon petit lapin_. Now, you can have the job of washing the parsley for the decoration."

Canada smiled, comforted by his father's kind words. "Okay, Papa! I can do that!"

France leaned over the sink and turned the water on, and as soon as he did, the sink sprayer begin to shoot water towards him, soaking his shirt. France jumped backwards, and Canada just sat there, shocked. But then he began to laugh as his father frantically tried to fix the sprayer, which had become jammed somehow. America hurried over to see what was so funny. Finally, France had the idea to turn the water completely off. The sprayer stopped spraying, but Canada & America kept laughing.

"Hey, that was pretty funny, France!"

"_Amerique_.." France said warningly.

"Alright, alright. Hey, that was pretty funny, Dad!" America said. Canada leaned over towards the sink and turned the water on. The sprayer, which was conveniently facing America now, turned on, soaking the young nation as well. Canada began to giggle. America took the sprayer from France and turned it towards Canada instead. Now all three of them were wet. Canada hopped down from the counter and took the hose from America. He turned around and sprayed France again, who was trying to grab it from the boys' grasps. All three of them playfully wrestled for control of the sprayer, none of them at full strength because they were all laughing too hard. Water not only soaked themselves, but went everywhere: on the counter, the floor, even the window above the sink.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat, and everyone froze. England was home.

"Uhm, what exactly is going on here?", he asked them. No one answered, but America shot France a wicked look, handed him the sprayer, and then climbed out of the way onto the counter. France seemed to understand and pressed the button to turn the water on. Water sprayed across the kitchen island and soaked England's dress shirt. The island nation simply stood there for a few seconds, in slight shock, before running around the counter towards France. France, of course, ran from him. America pulled Canada back onto the counter next to him and both were laughing at their fathers.

"Get back here, you frog, you!", England shouted at him, the second time around. Suddenly, he stopped at the sink and grabbed the sprayer. France froze.

"You wouldn't! I'm already soaked!"

England turned around with a pirate-like grin. "I wouldn't?", he said, and turned the water on again, spraying France even more. France ran forward and, while he couldn't manage to wrestle the hose from England's grasp, he did manage to make him turn it off.

"Apparantly, you would.", France said, smiling broadly. Then he kissed his husband hard on the mouth. Canada and America gasped, and covered each other's eyes quickly to prevent seeing it, but they both moved their fingers apart a bit so the other could look anyway. England broke away quickly and exclaimed,

"The children are in the room, Francis!"

"_Oui_, they are.", France stated. England sprayed him right in the face for that. But then he kissed him back again, but only once on the cheek near his lips. France smiled at him again, and he blushed. He looked at Canada & America and told them,

"Let's go get changed now." Predictably, America disagreed.

"But lunch is ready now, and I'm hungry! Can't we change after we eat? Mattie's hungry now too, aren't'cha Matt?", he said, elbowing his brother, who nodded his head in agreement.

"You're all wet! You could catch a cold!", England said.

"Pleeeeeeease?", Canada and America asked in unison, giving him their best puppy-dog eyes.

England sighed, but he smiled as well, and he said, "Okay, just this once."

America and Canada gave squeals of excitement and ran to the table to finish picking up the game. Kumajiro had been gnawing on one of the blocks during the water fiasco, forcing his owner to have to pry the wet and dented piece from his mouth and hand it over to his brother with disgust. When they had all the pieces in the box, England and France brought over their lunch, plus a small bowl for Kumajiro as well. And as England watched his crazy little family eat their meal, all of them pretty much soaked to the bone with water, he couldn't help but smile.


End file.
